


Es mejor dar que recibir.

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Vida es el regalo que Muerte espera debajo de su pino, pero que mejor tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, en su cama toda la noche buena.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Kudos: 3





	Es mejor dar que recibir.

"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"

A veces las fiestas nos enseñan a convivir, a estar con los que amamos y entregar todo de nuestra parte, eso era lo que necesitaba mostrarle Vida a Muerte, con los nervios a flor de piel debido a que este no llegaba aun a su casa, suspiro, temblando un poco al sentir el frio colarse por su delgada camisa, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar la imponente y alta figura del juez de almas.

—Feliz navidad— murmuro apenado, ocultando su rostro para no verlo directo a los ojos.

Las manos de Muerte se cerraban en un puño, quería gritar de felicidad, pero debía de mantener el aire sereno que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos ámbar resplandecían con la anticipación de ver el cuerpo de Vida ante él, solo con una de sus camisas blancas y unas orejas de gato en su cabeza.

El libido se le disparo hasta las nubes, eran pocas veces en que Vida se mostraba cooperativo ante sus raros fetiches, normalmente él era el que proponía los encuentros y el benefactor aceptaba hasta cierto punto sus "extrañas manías" por eso que este llegara con una orejas de gato y solo una camisa, recostado en su habitación era inesperado.

Vida lucía un rostro apenado, no era un hombre con mucha autoestima, sentía que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente deseable para impresionar a alguien, por eso que Sabiduria y Amor suguirieran que el regalo fuera él, era extraño. Se sentía incomodo vestido de esa manera pero quería aparentar fortaleza.

Ver la cara de Muerte sonrojada fue el primer incentivo de que iba por buen camino, este dio dos paso, acercándose a él, tomando el rostro con las manos libres de guantes.

— Eres un bello presente, Vida — susurro en su oído, dándole un ligero empujon para estar sobre él.

— Muerte, espero que te guste, no sabía que regalarte — murmuro apenado, la quijada le temblaba, esperaba un rechazo, él siempre esperaba eso por parte del juez, que este un día comprendiera lo especial que era y se alejara de él.

Muerte calló su boca con un beso posesivo, en un jugueteo de lenguas constante, tomándole del cabello intentando no ser brusco y evitar tirar las orejas de gato que posaba por su cabeza, con la mano libre abrió los botones de la camisa blanca, uno a uno, para dejar expuesta la piel turquesa que tanto le fascinaba, evitando lastimarlo.

El juez era un dominante, aunque con Vida no pasaba de un bondage ligero, una venda en sus ojos, unos amarres para evitar que este usara manos en el momento del acto, pero esta vez solo jugaría con él, hasta llevarlo al limite, sin necesidad de lazos mas que sus manos.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, atrayendo sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, pegándolos a la pared de la habitación gracias a su aura oscura, provocando un gemido ligero por parte del benefactor, bajo con su boca por el pecho desnudo, mordiendo con posesividad la piel expuesta ante él, con la manos libres gracias a sus oscuros poderes, maniobro el bóxer negro que portaba en ese momento su contraparte, liberando con ambas manos dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del dios, quien soltó un respingo al sentir la boca de Muerte sobre la creciente erección, aquel gusto salado lleno la boca del juez de alma.

Los ojos ámbar de Muerte se centraron en las caderas de Vida, en el miembro endurecido que reaccionaba tan bien, la piel increíblemente suave de sus caderas y la forma en que este parecía moverse, buscándolo, sin nada que lo ocultara.

— Ah... — Muerte escucho el jadeo de Vida, las caderas se alzaron y cayeron ligeramente, la acción hizo que su mano subiera y bajara naturalmente sobre el duro pene, para aumentar la fricción, deslizando el pulgar en la punta, sintiendo como esta se humedecía, gracias a la saliva del juez y el líquido pre seminal del benefactor.

Muerte sonrió desde su posición y asintió, bajando su boca, rodeando la tersa piel con su lengua, dejando que la punta golpeara hasta su garganta. Vida se retorció, levantando su cadera, bajándola. El dios más alto le dejó hacerlo, sintiendo como el duro pene se tensaba contra sus labios apretados y luchaba por salir para volver con más fuerza, Ya conocía ese ritmo desesperado, esa necesidad por clavarse hasta el fondo sin pensar realmente

— Creo que es suficiente tortura, Vida — murmuro el más alto, cortando la masturbación a la mitad, evitando que se corriera.

— M-muerte, espera, aun no acabo — susurro el benefactor frustrado, estaba disfrutando de la boca de su pareja, en esa parte de su anatomía.

— Ronronearas para mí, gatito — murmuro en su oído, observando con burla las orejas de gato que poseía Vida en ese momento, bajando la mano entre sus nalgas y antes de que él otro se diera cuenta dio unos ligeros golpes contra su entrada fruncida. El benefactor se arqueó con anticipación, así que lo sostuvo por la cadera con su mano libre, para que se quedara quieto.

— No...Muerte espera — se quejó, frustrado, Muerte introdujo lentamente el primero dedo en su ano, despacio, sin escucharlo, Vida gimió al sentir el calor de aquel digito invasor, una mezcla de dolor y pasión se formaron en su vientre bajo.

Mientras tanto Muerte estaba fascinado por la forma en que lo apretó con fuerza pero le dejaba entrar fácilmente. No esperó y metió el segundo dedo, despacio hasta tenerlos clavados hasta los nudillos, provocando que Vida tomara las sabanas con fuerza, la cama se sacudió bajo ellos, el benefactor parecía estar a punto de romperse y el juez lo sabía, su interior le apretaba los dedos hasta casi dejarle sin circulación y sus ondeantes caderas no dejaban de moverse, buscando un alivio al orgasmo que no llegó a él.

— Joder...— murmuro Vida, sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, mezclado con placer, la preparación ruda pero necesaria por parte de Muerte, quien siempre lo sorprendía a pesar de todo.

Y ante sus suplicar Muerte dobló sus dedos en su interior húmedo, lo hizo sin clemencia, moviéndolos contra el hinchado interior que se tensó, con fuerza. Vida gritó con fuerza, le gustaba postergarle el orgasmo, notar como se desesperaba ante tanto goce.

Y sin previo aviso quito sus dedos, dejando a Vida frustrado, tomó un pequeño frasco de su buro, y a paso lento sobre la cama, Muerte se acercó al benefactor, vertiendo un poco en la entrada abandonada, que estaba hinchada por el trato rudo de hace uno segundos.

— Esto ayudara a que no te duela, hace tiempo que no eres el de abajo, no es así Vida — se burló Muerte sonriendo con picardía, al ver los ojos verdes de su pareja abrirse con anticipación a lo que pasaría.

— Tienes que recordarme que vas a ultrajar mi trasero — se quejó el benefactor, sintiendo como sus caderas eran levantadas ligeramente, por Muerte, quien separo ambas nalgas para posicionar su erección en la entrada de Vida.

— No pienses que es mejor "dar que recibir", Vida — susurro Muerte, escuchando un sonoro gemido de Vida, quien se aferró a las sabanas al sentir como la dura carne se iba abriendo paso por su entrada.

—Agh...Muerte, más por favor — gimió en respuesta, esperando que el juez de almas se moviera, a pesar del dolor la pasión de desear ese vaivén constante que lo llevaba hasta el límite, sintió como la mano de Muerte se afianzaba en su erección jugando con ella, para provocar que su tan esperada liberación llegara.

Una, dos, tres estocadas profundas, con las cuales tanto Vida como Muerte vieron estrellas, el cuerpo sudoroso del otro, la agitación de sus respiraciones acordes, el juez estaba al límite, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo de ensueño apretaba con ansias, exprimiéndolo.

Entrando y saliendo, al ritmo de los gemidos de Vida, quien estaba recibiendo doble placer, y sin poder contenerse más, Muerte sintió como su mano se manchaba del semen de su pareja, quien sintió una espiral de sensaciones que lo llevó a su culminación, con más impetú afianzo sus caderas para darle más fuerte, duro, sin contemplaciones, provocando terminar dentro de este.

Desplomándose en la cama sobre Vida, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, con la respiración intranquila por le place, recibiendo un beso en la frente de Muerte.

— Feliz navidad...Vida.

N.A. sufri horrores con esto, Feliz navidad y disfruta tu regalo ;D


End file.
